1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device that is provided with both of an image-reading unit for reading an image of a document and an image-forming unit for forming an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been proposed image-forming devices of a type that accommodates an image-forming unit in a casing thereof and that has an image-reading unit on an outer surface of the casing. The image-reading unit has a conveying path for conveying a document, and reads an image of the document while conveying the document along the conveying path.
In the image-forming device proposed by Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2001-285571, the image-reading unit is attached to an upper front surface of the casing with the conveying path being oriented diagonally downward.